buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Willara
Who else hates Tara? Why would you hate Tara? OwnerMan (talk) 22:05, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I just think that the writers made a crappy move with making Willow gay, I just think Oz and Willow were WAY better. And Tara was annoying! I did really like the Willow/Oz relationship. But you have to remember it was Seth Green's decision to leave the show. Willow coming out was suppose to play on the theme of experimenting with one's sexuality at college and since Willow began to feel confortable with herself in this new enviroment, realizing she was gay was a result. What made the Tara/Willow relationship so special was because the fact that they were lesbians wasn't the entire deal, but the effect on the characters as people. Tara may have been absurdly shy or dorky in her early appearances, and not in goofy yet cute way Willow was, but she allowed Willow to become the mega witch she is (well before the end of magic) while also telling her when she went over the line.--OwnerMan (talk) 06:02, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Alternative Solution How about instead of entirely deleting the page its name should instead be changed to 'Willow Rosenberg-Tara Maclay Relationship" and have an in-universe, detailed, episode-to-episode account of Willow and Tara's relationship over the course of the show and mention its status among fans in a 'Behind the Scenes' section with the mash-up names.OwnerMan (talk) 06:16, April 4, 2013 (UTC) : I'm new to the Wiki, so I hope you don't mind if I share my input. Your idea sounds perfectly fine, but I think anything touched on in this article could simply be broached in the "Relationships" sections of Willow and Tara's individual articles. Only Buffy has an entire article devoted to her relationships; however, I do believe that there are several other characters whose relationships deserve separate articles due to their lengths and complexities (particularly Willow, Xander, Giles, Spike and Angel). Perhaps we could create those instead, and describe Tara's relationship with Willow and other characters in more detail there? To me, the major problem with the Willara page, regardless of whether it's changed, is the fact that it's still a "fandom" title. Anyway, I hope that made sense to you. As I said, I'm quite new (I only joined a few weeks ago), but I've been having a great time changing the article sections that require it into past tense, and adding much-needed details to the comic sections. Yanagi13 (talk) 02:30, April 4, 2013 : So each character gets their own page with their respective relationships rather than having a page each devoted to a particular relationship? : What I have an issue with is how if every character gets their own relationship section or page then the imformation about their relationship with another character will be replicated on the other character's page. If each relationship had its own page then we wouldn't have that problem. The thing is I don't want there to be whole blocks of the same imformation, verbatim, on different pages. I try to go around this by writing the relationship section from the prespective of the character on which I'm writing which can be difficult. If you don't know what I'm talking about then look at the Xander section on Giles' page and then look at the Giles section on Xander's page, there almost completely worded the same. : Secondly, the relationship sections on each page tend to be divided into different sub-sections such as Romantic, Parental, Familial, Antagonistic ''etc. The problem with this is that some characters have more than one type of relationship (for example Xander and Willow can both be in ''Romantic and Friendship). If there are pages about two characters' relationship then the different sides of their association can sectioned down as parts of their development. :: I know this may be a little too much but I am just pointing out some limitations.OwnerMan (talk) 13:27, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::: I see your point, but don't worry. I know exactly what you're talking about. I've been trying to fix that too, actually. Having it say the same thing on each page is just sloppy. I'll go repair the Giles' page right now, actually! There's no reason to word them the same. It would take a while, but I'd be more than up to the challenge of writing separate sections for each character (there are only 5 more that need it anyway). Each of the characters I mentioned are core to the series, and their relationships with others grow and change every time new canon comics come out. That's why I think they deserve their own "Relationship" pages at this point. I've recently been doing some work on the "Relationships" section of the "Spike" page, and I noticed that it's been getting very long; it's actually starting to clutter the article (take a look for yourself: Spike). Angel's "Romantic" section is particularly bad, but it's generally the same for the others. ::: I think we could hit two birds with one stone this way (get rid of the Willara page and shorten the other pages quite dramatically). But if you think it's for the best, we can just leave it as it is. I'll spend the next little while fleshing out the "Relationships" sections of the 5 pages (Spike, Giles, Xander, Willow and Angel). I personally think it would serve the Wiki well in the long-run. ::: Do you think we should broach it with an ADMIN first? Yanagi13 (talk) 10:46, April 4, :::*I don't think we would need to tell them since were not breaking any rules. The ADMINs on this wiki seem to be mainly concerned with keeping articles buffyverse-specific anf in past tense. I've made some big changes like redoing whole pages and grouping them in specific categories that were the made into sub-categories to bigger categories without consulting anyone with no drawbacks whatsoever. :::*I suppose, like the Buffy page, we can just transfer all the relationship imformation into a new page and shorten the relationship sections into one paragraph summaries with links to the relationship page.OwnerMan (talk) 04:16, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good to me. I'm off school for the weekend, so I can get to work on this pretty much whenever. We'll just base everything off the Buffy/Relationships page. Yanagi13 (talk) 1:49, April 5, 2013 ::